Everything Right
by Jonathan 81
Summary: After "Tori and Jade's Play Date." After the play, Robbie decides to go after Tori.  Follow-Up to "Everything Wrong."  RORI Complete.  Enjoy.  R/R.


Title: Everything Right  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T  
>Category: RobbieTori  
>Spoilers: "Tori and Jade's Play Date"<br>Summary: After the play, Robbie decides to go after Tori.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

Author's Notes: This fic actually takes place after "Everything Wrong." It's not a sequel to that fic. This is more of a follow-up. Same universe, different episode.

* * *

><p>"Hey Walter!"<p>

"Where are you , Walter?"

Tori Vega took a deep breath. She slightly turned her head and peaked out of the corner that she was hiding behind. 'Can't you leave me alone?,' she wondered to herself. Her breathing still heated from the running she just finished.

But of course, she wasn't alone.

Around the corner was Chad. One of the two boys from last night; Chad and Nick. And yet of course, Chad was on her tail. Ever since the play ended, she and Jade were being chased by the two idiot boys from last night's 'date.' And even after the song the two of them sang, they still couldn't get the hint. Tori sighed in annoyance.

When the two of them found the boys chasing them, they split apart. Hoping that they could worry about one person and not both. And sure enough, it worked. But, that still left one boy for Tori to handle and one boy for Jade.

And that was twenty minutes ago.

Tori had no idea what happened to Jade and had no idea if Nick was on her tail still. She hadn't heard from anyone, and this was getting crazy. This was getting disturbing. This was getting insane.

Apparently Chad couldn't deal with the fact that Tori didn't want to deal with him.

So now, she was able to run away from him. And she chose this corner to hide behind, the one with a Wahoo Punch machine around the corner. She waited patiently for Chad to lighten up and get a glue. Hoping that he would give up out of sheer bordom.

"C'mon," Tori whispered to herself. "Get out of here."

"Hey Walter!"

And of course Chad wouldn't let go. She stood in the corner, continuing to hope that he would leave.

But he wouldn't.

Instead Chad kept walking around the hall, trying to find her. She held her breath, trying to remain as quiet as she could, watching, praying that he would leave her alone. And then her eyes widened. Chad stopped. Hopeful prayers continued to enter her mind, but that's when he turned around. Her eyes widened when he saw her. A bright smile appeared on his face.

"How you doing, Walter?"

Tori groaned. Finally letting herself be known as she came out from behind the machine. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Doctor Chad thinks that a bad idea." He said with a grin. He approached Tori with a gleam in his eyes. "I got the best thing for you."

"I don't need anything, really." Tori defended herself.

He pressed forward and slammed his hands upon Tori's shoulders, pinning her down. "I think that's not what you want, Walter." His hand went up to her wig. His fingers dug into the fake hair. "Here, I know what will make you feel better." His hand then took hold of the wig and whipped it from Tori's head. Her long flowing hair fell from beneath its hiding place. His hand then caressed her cheek, reviling in the touch of this Latina beauty.

Tori then raised her knee, hoping that she could hurt him. At least give her enough time to get away, but as she was about to try it, she found his lips descending onto her. Her eyes widened from the impact. She tried to open her mouth and scream, but he held onto her strongly.

"I think you better leave."

Chad ignored the comment and went on to try and make a move on Tori. He took his one and stared to slide down her shoulder. It was about to go further when he suddenly felt it being pulled back.

"I thought I told you to stop."

Chad pulled from away from Tori and found himself looking at a skinny nerd. He smirked, "I think it's past your bedtime."

"Robbie!"

Robbie pulled the arm again and flung him off of Tori. "I think the lady said no."

Chad landed against the floor in a thud. He got to his feet and shook his head. He waited for his vision to clear and charged forward. He took his hand and grabbed Robbie by the shoulder forcing him to turn around. When he did, Robbie found himself face-to-face with Chad. Chad then punched Robbie in the face, hitting him square in the cheek. Robbie staggered a few steps back.

Tori immediately went to Robbie's side, but before she could get to him, Robbie came back and punched Chad in the face. Unlike Chad hitting him in the cheek, Robbie connected and hit his nose. Causing him to stagger back as well. "Idiot!" Chad yelled. "You broke my nose!"

"Stay away from her!" Robbie yelled, he grabbed Tori by the hand and darted down the hall. Trying to get away as far as he could, getting away from Chad. Together, they ran further down the hallway, the whole time Robbie looking for an open room. When he found one, he opened the door and pulled Tori inside. He closed the door behind him. stepping away from the glass window.

He looked out the window making sure that the coast was clear. He continued to watch out the window, finally seeing Chad run by the window. He let out a breath and slumped against the wall that he was closet too, closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the emotionally concerned eyes of Tori Vega staring back at him. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" He asked, forgetting the pain he was in. "You were the one that were attacked."

"So were you." Tori said.

He smiled, "Only because that idiot tried to make a move on you." He took his hand and felt his cheek. "I'll feel it tomorrow, but I just got hit in the cheek. I'll be okay."

"You sure?" She leaned closer, looking at his cheek, already seeing a bruise develop. "We should get you some ice."

"I'll be okay." He told her. "I'm more worried about you."

"He didn't do much." Tori assured him.

"The guy was all over you, Tori." Robbie pointed out. "He pinned you to the wall, trying to put his hands…"

"You stopped him." Tori told him. "You did." He smiled. "I'm actually surprised by it too. I know standing up for yourself isn't something that you do very well."

"I stood up for you." He said honestly. "Ever since we had that date, I can't help but wanting to protect you."

"That's because you're a good man, Robbie." She told him. "That's because you needed something right for a change."

He nodded, recalling the conversation from a few weeks ago. "I just wish…"

Tori knew that look on his face. "Hey, we talked about this."

He nodded, "I know…"

"You weren't ready." Tori said to him. "I understand that you didn't want to ruin our friendship."

He looked at the ground, "With everything that happened, with my parents not being around to help me, with Jade and Beck breaking up, I just needed someone to be there for me." He looked up at his friend, "I needed someone to talk with. Someone to get close to."

"Which I get, Robbie." She smiled. "And after tonight, I actually am glad that we decided to stop after one date. Because loosing you is something that I can't deal with." He smiled at his words. "Boys like Chad don't get that… they don't get that what a real relationship is. They just want to get into my pants…"

Robbie smirked, "They are nice pants."

"I'm glad you like them." Tori said with a grin.

"I do." He said, taking Tori's hands in his. "They're better on you then me."

She showed a confused look, "How would you know that?"

"My sister…" She showed a confused look. "Remember 'Broken Glass'?" Her eyes widened at the memory. "Well, yeah… I wore her pants. The same ones you're wearing. You look better with them then I do…"

She smiled, "But this is what I'm talking about…"

"What?"

"That you're not trying to do anything. That you're just being a friend. You're not trying to…"

Robbie interrupted her, "You mean too much to me, Tori."

"We're friends." She said simply. "We're friends doing the right thing."

He nodded slowly. "Yep, we're friends…"

Tori gave him a smile, "Friends with potential."

"I like that." He said simply.

"Me too." She said with a grin. Something hit her suddenly. "How'd you know to come looking for me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know what it was. But something about the play… I don't know. I saw the way jerks were looking at you and Jade. I knew something wasn't right."

She smiled, "You were watching out for me."

"Yeah," He told her. "You're my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't want anything to happen to you either." Tori said simply. "And when you're ready, I'll go on another date with you."

"Can't wait." He said to her. He then looked out the window. Noticing Chad was nowhere to be found. "I think it's safe to go now."

"Hey?" Robbie looked at her. "What happened to Jade?"

"She went home."

"She went home?" Tori asked, shocked. "When Chad was still after me?"

"Her mother needed her." He reasoned. "She told me to text her when I found you."

"She did?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow." Tori whispered. "Thanks again by the way."

"You're my Tori." He said simply. "I'll always be there for you."

She smiled at his sincerity. "I know you will be." Tori took his hand. He turned back and looked at her. "And never forget that you always have me to go to."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tori watched at her friend left the room. She smiled, knowing that something did finally go right for Robbie Shapiro. And given the time, the two of them would try again. And she couldn't wait.

She just had to wait for him.

Robbie Shapiro was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
